


The Visit

by whalehuntingboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: king AU, mad king ryan more like awkward king ryan, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumours aplenty about the Mad King. That he is a tyrant, a sorcerer, that he possesses strange and dark magic - so when he comes to visit Geoff’s court, everyone is prepared for the worst. </p><p>But Ryan is not what he seems, and the last person anyone would have expected to find out the truth is the King’s fool.</p><p>(<b>Prompt:</b> 5 times Ryan surprised Gavin and 1 time Gavin surprised him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I normally only post these prompt fills on my tumblr but the multichapter things I'm working on to post here are taking a very long time oop
> 
> This got long and out of hand (as usual)~

**1.**

So Gavin was absolutely fucked.

Ryan was out, Michael had said. Gone riding, Michael had said. Won’t be back for three hours, Michael had said.

Three hours - three _bloody hours_ \- of course Gavin had thought it’d be a safe time to sneak into the visiting king’s guest room to have a poke around. You know, just to make sure he wasn’t plotting anything. This was actually Very Important Royal Business. Geoff had sent him. Granted, Geoff hadn’t technically told him to break into the other king’s _room_ , but that was part and parcel of being the official royal spy.

Okay, perhaps Gavin was actually the official royal _fool_ , but same business, because Geoff sure as hell used him to spy on people anyway. No one ever suspected the court jester, after all.

And if anyone needed keeping an eye on, it was Ryan. He was visiting Geoff’s kingdom for the first time since he’d inherited the throne five years ago, for an important economic meeting, and everyone was on edge. They didn’t have much contact with their neighbouring kingdom beyond a little trade, but they’d heard the stories. Mad King Ryan, the people called him. They talked of his dark experiments - how he regularly made passage to the Netherworld - that he’d made it rain blood and meat - that he’d turned his servant into a cow - that he was possessed of some strange and terrible magic.

He certainly sounded a terrifying fellow, and even if he’d seemed normal enough when he arrived yesterday, Geoff had wanted Gavin to monitor him anyway. Just in case.

The poking around in his room, of course, was to make sure he hadn’t got any nefarious magical objects lying around. So far all Gavin had found was rather a lot of books - but he hadn’t had much time to look before footsteps started coming down the hall and in a fit of panic he’d thrown himself under the bed.

And now - _now -_

Now bloody Mad King Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, looking around - and Gavin hadn’t had time to shut the drawer, he had to know someone had been in here - he stuffed his fist into his mouth, trying not to breathe so noisily. Certain that Ryan could hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

And sure enough, moments later he saw the other man’s boots stride towards the bed, stopping right next to him.

“I can see you under there,” the deep voice intoned.

Gavin thought he might throw up.

Ryan was probably going to think he’d been trying to rob him. Then he’d have his hands chopped off, or skin him alive, or drag him back to his kingdom to throw him in a pit and experiment on him. 

Well. Seemed like this was the end of him. It had been a good run. 

Slowly he crawled out from under the bed, on the opposite side to Ryan. He scrambled out, brushing dust from his clothes, very careful not to look Ryan in the eye. 

“Ramsey’s fool,” Ryan observed, and Gavin ducked his head further. His hands were shaking now and he clenched his fists, trying to slow his breathing. That was difficult when he heard Ryan step around the bed towards him.

“Would you care to tell me what you were doing under my bed?” Ryan asked. He paused a few paces from Gavin and Gavin’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. All he could see was Ryan’s sword, hanging at his waist, the ornate carved hilt sticking out from its sheath. He dropped to his knees, vaguely registering Ryan’s brief noise of surprise as he bowed down so low his whole body was nearly pressed against the floor.

“My apologies, my lord. I was sent to, um. Check. That it was all… clean under there.”

A hand reached towards him and he flinched back, violently - but it merely settled on his shoulder.

“Hey - hey. There’s no need to cower on the floor like that. Please stand up.”

Was this a trap? It was probably a trap. He stayed where he was - but Ryan’s grip tightened around his upper arm and started tugging, and after a moment Gavin let himself be pulled to his feet. He darted a glance up at the king - and paused when he found him eyeing him with _concern_.

“You don’t need to flinch like that.” Ryan’s voice was unexpectedly soft. “Cleaning, you said?”

Gavin nodded, hesitantly, but he caught Ryan glancing over at the opened drawer and grimaced.

“I wasn’t stealing,” he said quickly. “I swear, I didn’t take anything-”

“Okay, calm down,” Ryan said, squeezing his arm gently. “Gods. Breathe, won’t you?”

“I’m truly sorry-”

“Stop apologising,” Ryan ordered, and Gavin’s mouth snapped shut. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Gavin stared at him, the fog of fear clouding his mind clearing a little.

“You’re not?” he asked hesitantly.

Ryan shook his head. Gavin was still staring at his chest - at the bronze Minotaur emblem clasping his cloak together at the front - but he dragged his eyes up at the motion, darting the briefest of glances at Ryan’s face before looking down at the floor again. The king was younger than he’d thought, having thus far only seen him from a distance, with clear blue eyes that were, well… not quite as cruel or manic as he had anticipated.

“Of course I’m not,” Ryan said. His hand slipped away from Gavin’s arm, and he walked back over to the drawers. “But I would like to know what the court fool was doing in my room, since I highly doubt cleaning is part of your job description.”

Gavin bit his lip. For all his quick wit and the jokes that usually rolled off his tongue with ease, he suddenly could not think of a single lie - how could he say he had been _spying_ , after all?

Ryan was looking in the drawer now, rummaging about as he seemed to be checking if anything was missing - Gavin’s breath hitched again.

“I didn’t steal anything,” he repeated, frantically. “You can check!”

He spread his arms out and Ryan raised his eyebrows. He shut the drawer, noisily enough that Gavin flinched again. Ryan looked a bit pained at that, and Gavin slowly lowered his arms, wrapping them around himself.

“You may go,” Ryan said, abruptly.

Gavin blinked a few times, darting another glance up at him.

“Wh-what?”

Ryan jerked his head towards the door. 

“You may go,” he repeated, and gave a small _smile_ , to Gavin’s immense confusion. “You look terrified out of your wits. I don’t think you were doing any harm in here.”

It had to be some sort of trick.

“You’re really not going to do anything to me,” Gavin said slowly, and Ryan scoffed.

“Of course I’m not. Gods.”

Gavin stared at him a moment longer. Then he inched towards the door, slowly, keeping his back to the wall, still half-afraid that Ryan was going to suddenly draw his sword and run him through, or otherwise attack him - but the other man didn’t seem annoyed. If anything he was staring at Gavin with a mixture of worry and something like _amusement_.

Gavin got to the door no problem. Mumbling out one last apology, he bowed quickly before scurrying away, glancing over his shoulder as he left in time to see Ryan shake his head and turn back to the dresser. 

 _Gods, that was close_ , Gavin thought. He fled around the hallway and paused, slumping back against the wall, getting his breath back. _Why the hell did he come back so early?_

That didn’t matter now. What did matter was he still had his head and both his hands and Ryan hadn’t turned him into a cow, which - _why_?

The fear fading, now nothing but confusion hit.

Ryan hadn’t killed him. Ryan hadn’t been angry - hell, he’d barely been _annoyed_. Gavin just couldn’t understand it. Given all he’d heard about the other man he had been certain that he was done for back there.

But Ryan had been… unexpectedly kind? He hadn’t even wanted Gavin to kneel.

Gavin reached up, scratching the back of his head as he felt his nerves settle. Still confused, he decided just to be relieved that he had scraped through this one alive (as usual), and pottered off down the hall, rather put off from continuing any spying activities for the rest of the day.

-

Later that evening Gavin watched King Ryan at dinner. The entire dining hall had fallen into a hush when he entered, but he’d just quietly gone and sat beside Geoff at the head of the table, and eventually the usual chatter and clamour started up again. Geoff wasn’t one to dine privately, preferring to surround himself with his friends and courtiers, and while those at the head of the table near Ryan had seemed wary at first, they followed Geoff’s lead and were soon happily yabbering away to each other again.

Gavin was stood by the side of the room near the band, occasionally doing a funny sort of jig when a particularly lively song was played - but after his rather stressful experience today he wasn’t much in the mood to dance. There wasn’t always dinnertime entertainment; only when guests were about. Still, it put him in a prime position to watch Ryan - who was eating quietly, looking up to nod at something Geoff said every now and then.

The king certainly seemed very serious. But the underlying evilness Gavin had expected wasn’t there. He was carving his meat neatly and even smiling occasionally at the comments of those around him. Even if he was very quiet - he didn’t seem _scary_.

Ryan looked up, suddenly, and caught Gavin staring. He saw the King recognise him and started to look away, only to catch Ryan giving him a small smile. In a moment of sheer awkwardness Gavin could only grin back and start juggling the balls he had in his hands, falling back into his usual performance - pretending halfway to miss one of them and frantically bouncing it back into the air with his head a few times to keep it from falling before it rejoined the rest in his hands. He bowed, glancing back up at Ryan in time to see the man smile again and raise his fork in acknowledgement, only to realise there was a potato stuck on the end of it and - if anything, _sheepishly_ \- turn away to put it in his mouth.

 _Strange_ , was all Gavin could think. And under that, a pleased little _ohoho my performance impressed the Mad King, I am obviously a great success in life_ -

But really. Apparently said Mad King was surprisingly merciful - at least to fools he found under his bed.

 

* * *

 

**2.**

It was a hot, lazy day the next time Gavin encountered Ryan. It was a particularly intense summer this year round and the weather today was bright and clear, the sun beating mercilessly down on the courtyard. 

It was quiet here, just after noon - this area of the castle empty and silent. With the weather so hot everyone had retired after lunch to nap, even the meetings that had been going on postponed until later in the evening in light of how stifling it was, making it hard to concentrate as the warmth settled over everything like a blanket.

Gavin sat in one of the small patches of shade under the trees in the courtyard, sprawled lazily against the trunk and plucking idly at his lute. The cicadas were trilling loudly in the surrounding foliage, but otherwise it was solitary and peaceful out here. The entire castle had seemed to slow and still as though the very walls around them were sleeping, and Gavin was starting to feel a little drowsy himself when he heard the doors opening on the other end of the courtyard.

He sat up a little, squinting in the sun as he watched Ryan emerge. He stiffened - but was quickly distracted when Matt and Jeremy emerged from another door, the two guards heading off to begin their patrol.

“Hey Gav,” Matt called out, waving. Gavin waved back.

“You’re going to bake out there,” he shouted, wincing a little in sympathy - they were wearing lighter leather armour but even that had to be a deathtrap in this heat.

“I’ve got a parasol,” Jeremy said, and waved it - Gavin laughed.

“What are you doing lazing about there?” Matt asked then. “Come perform for us.”

“Too hot.”

“Do a handstand!”

“Very funny! You could fry an egg on those paving stones,” Gavin said, and instead furiously strummed a rather exciting tune on his lute, slightly off key. Matt, with truly admirable commitment to their banter, danced a little jig despite how hot it was.

“Sing for us,” Jeremy cried then, and Gavin made an obscene hand gesture at him.

“Be off with you. You know I can’t.”

“An entertainer should be able to sing!”

“I will break this lute over your head.”

“Do it!” Matt exclaimed gleefully. “You could. He’s like a boulder. Little and solid.”

Gavin started to his feet but they all froze as they suddenly noticed Ryan approaching. Gavin had quite forgotten he’d exited into the courtyard; he’d been all the way on the other side, and he’d thought the king had gone back in. Their loud conversation seemed terribly embarrassing suddenly; Matt and Jeremy both paled and turned to Ryan, bowing quickly before scurrying off to take their watch.

Gavin didn’t have quite so easy an escape; he hoped Ryan would continue on to wherever he was going - the hall doors, it looked like, on the other end of the yard - but to his great dismay (and fear) the man started towards him instead.

 _Oh gods. What does he want_. 

Despite the other man so graciously letting him get away with breaking into his bedroom, he was still wary of him - but he shoved away his nerves. It was his job to be entertaining no matter who the guests at the castle were, so he jumped to his feet as Ryan approached, gave a jaunty bow and pulled out his balls to start juggling as usual.

“My lord! How do you this sweltering day?”

“Well, clown,” Ryan replied. “And yourself?”

“Slowly broiling. But otherwise I’m top.” Truthfully, Gavin was a little surprised he’d asked. He was still a bit wary of looking directly at the other man, and kept his eyes trained at the sky and the looping arcs of his colourful balls.

Ryan’s eyes also tracked their movements.

“You need not exert yourself in this heat,” he began, and Gavin was briefly surprised before he finally looked to the other man with a smile.

“This is no exertion,” he assured him. The concern in Ryan’s tone from yesterday was present again and for some reason he felt - _knew_ , somehow - that it was genuine.

Ryan seemed to accept this. He glanced down at the lute, lying abandoned, and his lips twitched a little.

“You really can’t sing?” he asked, and Gavin groaned, realising he’d heard it all.

“Everyone can sing,” he replied. “Not everyone can sing _well_.”

“Yet you entertain the court.”

“That’s what bards are for,” Gavin pointed out. “I have other talents.” He dropped another ball from his sleeve and kicked it up to join the others, unable to help the small swell of pride when Ryan watched the movements with rapt attention.

“Like what?” the other man asked, a note of something almost like teasing in his tone.

“I am marvellously acrobatic,” Gavin replied with a grin, then added, “Forgive me if I do not demonstrate. The ground’s too hot.”

Ryan looked over at the sunnier area of the courtyard, where heat was practically rising off the paving stones, and for a moment the rumours about the man’s madness, meanness, the horrible things he’d done, came back into Gavin head, and he was half worried that Ryan would order him to perform anyway. Other visitors to the castle had been so cruel. But Ryan just nodded understandingly and turned back towards him.

“The gods bless your kingdom with beautiful weather.”

“All the more reason not to sing,” Gavin said. “My caterwauling would displease them.”

Ryan’s lips twitched. “Is singing not the highest form of prayer?”

“Only if the singing is in tune,” Gavin replied immediately.

Ryan laughed at that - a sudden, _delighted_ laugh, and Gavin couldn’t quite stop his own grin, gaining a little confidence as he looked up at the king. 

He couldn’t help but notice, this close, that Ryan was a very attractive man. Thanks to the heat he wasn’t in his usual heavy cloak and kingly robes, but a light tunic hanging loosely off his broad shoulders and cinched in at the waist. The forest green colour offset his eyes nicely, and in the bright sunlight his crown and hair gleamed gold. He certainly looked a far cry from the dark and menacing sorcerer that Gavin had been led to expect. He swallowed hard, and finished juggling, catching all his balls in one hand before bowing again. 

Ryan began to clap.

“You’re a talented fellow,” he said, and Gavin startled a little, surprised by the sudden compliment. Most people wandered off the second a performance was over.

“Thank you,” he replied, uncertainly.

“What’s your name?”

Gavin gaped for a moment, wondering again if this was some trick. But Ryan was watching him earnestly.

“Gavin,” he replied, and Ryan nodded.

“Thank you for performing for me, Gavin. It must be hard in the heat.”

Whereupon he pulled out his purse and attempted to give Gavin a handful of gold coins. For a moment Gavin did not know what to do, staring at the money, flabbergasted. Then he began to laugh, very awkwardly.

“My lord?” he asked, not quite sure what was going on.

Ryan grabbed his wrist and Gavin jumped a bit as the other man tried to press the money into his hand.

“For your services.”

Gavin was left in the rather uncomfortable position of not wanting to push the king away. He rather fruitlessly tried to close his hand to avoid taking the money.

“You… you don’t need to pay me,” he said, still very confused and not quite sure what was going on. “Geoff - I mean, King Ramsey - pays me already. Besides, you are a guest here.”

“Oh,” Ryan said, and flushed a little. He slowly withdrew his hand, and Gavin grinned.

“I need not be tipped like a common busker. We have already established that I cannot sing.”

Ryan laughed, but he seemed embarrassed, and it hit Gavin suddenly - _have you never seen a jester before? Wait - oh - by the gods, he’s never encountered a jester before - he has no idea what he’s doing, what the protocol is!_

Quickly, he pointed down at his feet and his ridiculous gold-painted shoes, worn a little at the toes but still glimmering garishly in the sunlight.

“I appreciate your generosity, my liege, but I have gold enough in my boots! You save your coin for King Ramsey’s games. I assure you he’ll try to catch you in a bet at some point.”

Ryan seemed relieved at the out Gavin had given him, nodding and chuckling as he put the money back in his pouch. There was something very awkward about him, Gavin realised suddenly and with great surprise. For all his imposing height and his broad, muscular build - something hunched in and shy and almost _unsure_ of himself. It was not very regal, nothing like the easy confidence and presence that Geoff had no matter where he was or what he was doing. 

Though there was no doubting that Ryan had presence. Gavin had seen him when he first arrived, and caught a glimpse of him speaking at one of the meetings, and there was a natural majesty to him, a natural authority - but here, alone, under the hot sun, he seemed very much human.

“I am to the hall,” Ryan said then, with a brief gesture off to the side of the courtyard.

“Farewell my liege,” Gavin replied, bowing again. And then, “Ah - the hall is that way.”

Ryan’s face turned rather red as he hurried off in the correct direction. Gavin watched him leave before slowly settling back down against the tree, mind racing.

 _He’s not scary at all!_ he realised. Unless this was all some act, some nefarious ruse, it appeared that Mad King Ryan was actually some bumbling awkward fellow.

 _But the stories_. The stories still lurked at the back of his mind. Stories didn’t come from nowhere, after all - which made it decidedly likely that this _was_ all some nefarious ruse!

Either way, he was still a little stunned that Ryan had taken the time to come and talk to him, let alone to try and pay him. And even more confusing was how much the man had - unless Gavin was completely reading him wrong - almost seemed to enjoy his company.

He had never thought the Mad King would give him so much pause. Sighing, he shifted, reaching up to tug at his collar, feeling suddenly much too hot under the baking sun.

-

“That Ryan is very hard to read,” Geoff announced that night. “I was expecting some tyrant we’d have trouble negotiating with.”

“But?” Gavin asked. He was hanging out in the king’s room stealing his drinks, as usual, inspecting the bottles of ridiculously expensive old wine on his mantle, looking for one to break into. 

Geoff shrugged, lounging back into his seat. His crown was rather carelessly hanging off the back of his chair.

“But he’s… I don’t know. He’s obviously very intelligent, perceptive. And determined. But quiet, too. I really don’t know what to make of him. Sometimes out of the blue he makes the most hysterical comments. Also,” he added, with a little chuckle, “He can’t pronounce _anything_. Everyone’s too scared to laugh when he flubs it, though - except me - but I can see why they find him so intimidating. He’s so quiet you can’t tell what he’s thinking.”

“I agree,” Gavin said, as he picked out a wine and headed over to the table as well, sitting opposite Geoff. The other man raised his eyebrows as Gavin moved to refill his goblet.

“You had an encounter with him?” he asked.

Gavin nodded. “He really awkwardly tried to give me money after I juggled for him!”

Geoff stared at him and then burst into shrieking guffaws.

“He _tried to tip you_ ,” he cried. “Oh my fucking gods. Did you take it?”

“Of course not!”

“ _Why not?_ I would’ve! Free money!”

“I know you would’ve,” Gavin replied, chuckling. “Not like you already own the entire damn kingdom.”

Geoff finally recovered himself, still giggling now and then as he sipped his wine.

“Why did he talk to you though?” he asked.

Gavin hesitated.

“I don’t know,” he said finally, deciding against telling Geoff about the little breaking-into-his-room-incident for fear of being shouted at.

“Hmmm,” Geoff said, and pointed a finger at him. “Stay away from him, won’t you? I still don’t trust him.”

“Okay,” Gavin replied, but was hit by the sudden intense feeling that Geoff was _wrong_ , that Ryan was just fine. He hadn’t given Gavin any reason not to trust him so far. But he remembered, suddenly, the whole ‘raining blood and meat’ thing, which was fairly alarming, and _what did that even mean_ \- what did ‘meat’ consist of - he sort of didn’t want to think about it, the very notion ready to make him gag, so.

He left it for now, turning back to his drink. Given all they’d heard about Ryan, Geoff had good reason to be suspicious - and Gavin, then, did too.

 

* * *

 

**3.**

The next time was really Gavin’s own damn fault.

There was no world in which it was a good idea to try and walk on his hands along a six foot high stone wall. Then again, he was not particularly known for his good ideas. He mostly did it because Dan was up on the actual castle wall, some distance away, with a bunch of other soldiers getting reamed out about something by their superior commander, and Gavin - asshole that he was - knew that he could see the courtyard he was in from here and was trying to distract him.

Turned out to be very distracting indeed when his hand suddenly slipped in something wet and the next thing he knew he was toppling to the ground.

He was in a paved area and he hit the stone floor like a brick. The breath was completely crushed out of him for a moment and he gasped, soundlessly, like a fish trying to take in air.

 _Pain_ was all he could register, in his back, in his ankle - he’d thankfully not hit his head, but the shock of the fall had disoriented him and he stared up at the sky above him, the sun behind the clouds causing a terrible glare that made colourful spots dance in his vision.

When he came back to himself a little he heard laughter. Painfully, he turned his head - the ground was hard and uncomfortable under him - and realised that a bunch of courtiers watching from the window nearby had seen the entire thing and were pissing themselves at it. They probably thought he’d done it deliberately, he realised - most of the time he was like a rubber ball, constantly going boneless or falling about and bouncing right back up again. 

But this had definitely not been intentional slapstick, and he groaned as he finally managed to suck in a breath.

_That really fucking hurt._

“Oh hell, are you okay?”

The next thing he knew Ryan was looming over him, silhouetted against the bright clouds. Gavin squinted up at him, convinced for a second that he’d hit his head after all and this was some hallucination. But no matter how he blinked, Ryan was still there - crouching next to him now - and a fit of panic seized him as he tried to get to his feet to bow. The second he tried to sit up, however, Ryan’s hand came down firmly on his shoulder, pushing him gently back to the ground.

“For gods’ sake don’t move! You might be hurt!”

“I’m good,” Gavin croaked out, “The wind knocked out of me, that’s all.”

He took a moment to gather himself, Ryan staring at him in concern. The other man was leaning quite close over him and Gavin suddenly had no idea where to look. After a second he tried to sit up again and this time Ryan let him. His head spun a little when he got upright, shifting to lean back against that dastardly wall. Ryan helped settled him against it and then sat back, running a hand through his hair.

“Did you see me fall?” Gavin asked, feeling a sudden hot flush of embarrassment.

Ryan shook his head. “No - I was passing by when I heard a very loud thud.”

“That was me intimately acquainting myself with gravity.” Gavin glanced up at him with a small smile. Ryan still looked terribly worried. “Thank you, my liege, but I really am fine. You must be headed somewhere.”

“Just back to my rooms. And if you fell from all the way up there…”

“I’m really okay,” Gavin assured him. “Falling over is sort of in my job description.”

“Not that sort of falling over,” Ryan said drily. “Where does it hurt?”

“I’m alright.”

“Not what I asked.”

Gavin gingerly stretched his legs out. His knee felt wet and he grimaced at the dark, spreading stain on his trousers.

“Skinned my knee,” he said, mournfully. “And my ankle hurts. But otherwise I’m just bruised.”

His hand also felt wet and he was struck by the sudden terrific fear that the reason he’d slipped was because he’d put his hand in some bird shit. He tried to struggle to his feet to check but his ankle gave out under him with a white-hot flare of pain and he collapsed to the ground again, Ryan letting out a startled noise of alarm.

“Don’t try to move!”

“I must check!”

“Check _what_.”

“If I put my hand in some bird-”

He broke off, gagging at the very thought, and Ryan stared at him in bewilderment. After a moment the king laughed, a little startled - but he paused when he realised that Gavin was serious, and stood up himself.

“Don’t move. I’ll check for you.”

Gavin could only gape at him as he moved over to inspect the wall - he was tall enough that it was little effort for him.

 _Is this real life_ , he wondered, thinking again that he must be hallucinating. The entire situation was just ludicrous.

Ryan returned and crouched before him.

“You did not,” he replied, very solemnly. “Looks like you slipped on some moss.”

“Oh thank the gods,” Gavin said. “I’d’ve thrown up.”

Ryan’s lips twitched furiously and Gavin couldn’t help but grin. He tried to stand up again and Ryan grabbed his arm this time, helping him up and supporting most of his weight. Gavin braced his other hand against the wall and took an experimental step, but it was quickly becoming clear that he’d sprained his ankle quite badly and couldn’t put much weight on it.

“Where do you go for injuries?” Ryan asked.

“Caleb,” Gavin replied. “Castle infirmary. It’s not too far from here.”

“Let’s go then,” Ryan said. He began to wrap an arm around Gavin’s waist and Gavin shied away, startled. 

He might be amazingly close to Geoff, and willing to wrestle with him, or cuddle up to him, or jump onto his shoulders. But that was _Geoff_ , and only when the time was appropriate anyway. Aside from that - he was acutely aware of his place. And Ryan was a _king_.

“My lord,” he began. “It’s fine, please, I can get there on my own. It’s not that bad, I might not even bother him with it-”

“You might have hurt your head. We’re going.”

“You shouldn’t-”

“Shouldn’t what?” Ryan cut in, sounding annoyed now. His voice strict and authoritative, startling Gavin into silence. “Shouldn’t help a person in need? Just because I’m a king and you’re a commoner doesn’t mean we shouldn’t interact. It’s my job to serve my citizens - even in another kingdom. If you think I’m going to watch you try and limp to the doctor on your own…”

He trailed off and Gavin swallowed hard. The fierce passion in Ryan’s voice had surprised him and he was suddenly acutely aware of how close the other man was standing, his strong arm still firmly around Gavin’s waist keeping him upright. So close he could feel the warmth of his body.

“Or is it,” Ryan said then, voice very tight, “Because you think I am so monstrous that you would rather I do not come near you at all? I know what people say.”

Gavin bit his lip, feeling a swell of guilt. That Ryan was aware of the rumours - that if anything he seemed _upset_ by them - only assured him further that whatever impression he’d had of the other man had been sorely mistaken.

“I don’t,” he said quietly - Ryan looked down at him and he stared earnestly back.

“I don’t,” he repeated, and Ryan nodded. He tightened his grip on Gavin’s waist and helped him to walk. They continued on for a little while. Gavin was thankful that there were not many around to see them in this quiet area of the castle, not wanting to deal with the questions that might arise from people seeing the visiting king interacting with the court jester like this.

His previous curiosity rose up again, and Ryan had been familiar enough with him today that he mustered up the courage to ask.

“Have you no fool at your palace?”

Ryan glanced down at him, seeming surprised that he’d spoken. After a moment he shook his head.

“No. It is not common in my kingdom. My father didn’t have one - so I never appointed one.”

“Oh,” Gavin said. The previous king of their neighbouring land had been a warlike man and there had always been some tension between he and Geoff, who’d inherited early. They had been relieved when the man’s son assumed the throne, though they quickly grew wary again when the rumours about Ryan’s strange habits started up.

“You and Ramsey seem very close,” Ryan spoke up then, and Gavin pulled a face.

“We are,” he replied. They were not so familiar with each other publicly but Ryan must have seen or heard of their interactions. “That is a… long and complicated story. Geoff is not the most conventional of kings.”

“It is good,” Ryan said quietly. “For a king to have a friend like that.”

 _Oh dear,_ Gavin thought frantically, _is that some sort of cry for help_.

He thought about the company that Ryan had brought with him on this visit. Mostly guards and a couple of elderly statesmen to contribute to the economic discussions. An ancient manservant. No courtiers his age. None that Gavin had seen him close with. He knew - Geoff had told him - how lonely it could be to rule. And given what he’d heard about Ryan’s father, the man had been nowhere near as easygoing as Geoff was. Gavin would be surprised if the court he’d left behind was any different.

He felt very sad for Ryan suddenly, but had no idea what to say - and didn’t want to assume anything besides - so he just smiled a little and said nothing. They soon reached the infirmary, anyway.

 “I will leave you to it,” Ryan said, lowering Gavin against the door, and Gavin nodded.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

The title made Ryan shift almost uncomfortably, but he nodded.

“Take care of yourself, fool - Gavin,” he corrected, and Gavin nodded, grinning a little. He watched Ryan go before sighing and rubbing his face.

Ryan’s imposing stature and quietness had made it easy to fit the image of the Mad King to him at first. But the man who had practically carried him all the way here, who had rushed to help him without a second thought, who seemed desperate for someone to talk to, to make him laugh - he couldn’t reconcile that with the stories he’d heard.

That was a good thing - and meant good things for their kingdom - but he was still terribly aware of his place, and that kings could be odd creatures, and that he really knew nothing about Ryan at all beyond the fact that there _had_ to be a reason why people would make up such stories about him.

Much as he wanted to trust Ryan - to tentatively believe the other man looked to him with friendly intentions - it was hard, and _dangerous_ , to assume.

 

* * *

 

**4.**

The banquet was too bright and too noisy.

Normally Gavin would launch himself heedlessly into whatever revelries the kingdom was putting on, but tonight, somehow, it all seemed a little too much. Too much to drink. Too many people he’d danced with. It was getting to his head and all he wanted was to get out.

It didn’t help that he was still rather sore from his fall off the wall the other day and he had, under the influence of one too many ales, danced rather too enthusiastically and now the pain was sobering him up uncomfortably.

Slipping away from the noise of the great hall, he stepped out into the courtyard. The cool night air cleared his head immediately and he stood for a moment, taking deep breaths before he turned and headed for his usual spot - one of the highest towers in the castle where no one ever really went anymore - it was used primarily for storage now, but he’d discovered that from the roof there was a brilliant view of the stars and it had become a favourite place for him to lurk now and then when he needed a respite.

He somewhat regretted this decision as the many flights of stairs to the top of the tower killed his already aching legs. When he finally emerged at the top, however, all thoughts of exhaustion fled from his mind.

Someone was already standing up there, turning at his noisy flinging open of the door.

Of bloody course it was Ryan.

Both of them froze like a deer caught in lamplight, staring at each other. 

“Gavin,” Ryan said, startled.

Gavin began to close the door. “Sorry to bother you-”

“No!” Ryan reached out as though to stop him. “You needn’t leave. I didn’t think anyone else would come up here.”

“They normally don’t. It’s a quiet spot,” Gavin replied, with a small smile. “Good for watching the stars.”

There was a funny silent moment in which they both seemed to have no idea what the hell to do next. Then Ryan shuffled aside a little and gestured to the space beside him.

“Stay?” he asked.

Gavin hesitated. But it was so quiet up here, so peaceful, and Ryan was not wearing his crown. He looked very lonely up here under the blue light of the moon. Shutting the door softly behind him, he moved forward to stand beside Ryan at the guard rail.

“You should be at the banquet,” he observed, and Ryan snorted.

“Speak for yourself. I’m not the life of the party.”

“Life of the party,” Gavin scoffed. “That’d be drunk Burnie, not me.” And then, at Ryan’s puzzled look, “Captain Burns - Captain of the Guard. Otherwise known as the guy who was wandering around trying to kick people out of the banquet earlier.”

Ryan snorted, shaking his head.

“Your kingdom is very… vibrant,” he observed, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s one way of putting it. Geoff brings everyone together. Lets us be close. It’s… good. It’s very different to other places.”

“Your voice,” Ryan observed, studying him. “You’re not from here.”

Gavin shook his head, looking away.

“No,” he said quietly. “But this is home now.”

Ryan nodded, and didn’t push it. He turned back to look at the stars and after a moment Gavin stretched out an arm.

“The view is amazing from up here. You can see all around. There’s the pig.” His finger traced the constellation. “And there’s the tower - the giant creeper - and Mark Nutt.”

“Mark Nutt? That’s the archer.”

“Ay - same one. Man with a bow. We call it Mark Nutt here.”

“Why?” Ryan asked, lips twitching.

“It’s a story, okay?” Gavin said indignantly. “I will tell it later. I cannot sing but I can very well recite.”

Ryan laughed. It was carefree and genuine and Gavin found himself grinning stupidly at the sound. When the king turned back to looking at the sky he found himself still staring at the side of his face, watching his easy smile.

“They are brilliant,” Ryan said. “I wish I had my telescope.”

“Telescope?”

“A lens you use to see the stars more closely. Like a giant spyglass.”

“To see the stars closer? Why don’t you just build a very tall tower?” Gavin asked.

Ryan turned to him, affronted.

“That’s not how it works,” he began, horrified, only to pause when he realised Gavin was snickering and was just being silly. He rolled his eyes, folding his arms as he turned back towards the sky. “Really, it is amazing to see. They’re so far away. Even the sun.”

“The sun is-”

“Not here at night, I know,” Ryan cut in, shooting him a small smile as Gavin sheepishly left off the end of his sentence. “But that too is a large star, the closest to our planet. I have read extensively on these things.”

“What else have you read?” Gavin asked, rather intrigued. He was a great fan of space, though he knew little about it, and Ryan glanced at him before seeming to pick up on his genuine interest.

“They say the world is round,” he said. “A man from a neighbouring state has embarked on a fantastic journey to travel all the way around. I have been following his story with great interest. In any case the world is definitely not flat.”

“Why not a cube?”

“Do not get me started on the mathematics involved in that,” Ryan said, and Gavin laughed.

“You are a scholar then.”

“Of sorts. I studied widely before being called back to become king at my father’s death.”

Gavin bit his lip. He had assumed that Ryan would have had the same education, same training as his father. To hear that it seemed he had been much more on the intellectual side was somewhat surprising.

“He was a military man,” he said quietly, and Ryan nodded.

“We are very different people,” Ryan said, and then shook his head. “I perhaps would not call myself a scholar, though I do read well. A scientist suits me better.”

“Scientist?”

“Studying nature and the physical world. Why things do what they do.”

“Oh! I like things like that. Asking questions and all. Did you know when you blow out a candle you can light it again just by lighting the smoke without touching the wick?” Gavin cried excitedly.

“I did not know that.”

“This has been bothering me a great deal lately. _Why does it happen_.” 

“That is indeed curious.”

“ _Isn’t it_. You know what I reckon the biggest thing holding back knowledge is?”

“What’s that then?” Ryan was watching him intently and Gavin was perhaps getting a little too excited, but while the others around here often humoured his silly questions, most didn’t show such genuine interest.

“ _Speed_ ,” he said. At Ryan’s questioning look, he continued, “Everything happens so fast we can’t see what’s going on. If everything slowed down we could see how it all worked.”

Ryan stared at him and then burst out laughing, though it was not a mean sort of laugh.

“That’s a good point,” he said, and Gavin beamed.

“Really?” he said, and Ryan nodded. He gave a wry grin.

“You’re a creative little thing.”

Gavin looked away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Thank you, my lord. But you are a king and a, a _scientist_ \- I do like that word - I am just a fool.”

“Definitely not,” Ryan said firmly, and Gavin looked up again, surprised by the sudden fierceness in his tone.

“What?”

“Not just a fool,” Ryan said. “You are friend to king Ramsey. And curious, and clever.”

Gavin snorted.

“You don’t know me,” he said. “I can be very stupid.”

“Stupid in jest, perhaps. But I’ve seen enough of you to know you have a quick wit.” Ryan paused then - Gavin still standing flabbergasted at the compliment - before he asked, “Why were you in my room before?”

 _Oh_ , Gavin thought, deflating miserably. Had this whole time - these encounters - just been some ploy to soften him up so Ryan could find out what he had been doing there? If he said he’d been spying then Ryan might think Geoff had sent him and be angry.

Ryan noticed him falter, and quickly continued.

“I’m not angry. Just - that was the first time I actually spoke to someone here outside of the meetings, or very stilted dinner talk, or those I brought with me. I was interested to see what Geoff’s people were like.” He paused, and then added, a little sadly, “You were very scared of me.”

Gavin had perked up again at the explanation, and felt another spike of guilt at the reminder of the rumours that had had him so terrified of Ryan initially.

“I know my place,” he assured him quickly. “I shouldn’t have been in any room but my own. I would have been afraid to be caught by any noble. Geoff is kind but others who have visited - not so much.”

Ryan nodded, seeming to accept this.

“It’s… hard sometimes,” he said carefully - Gavin watched him intently - “I spent much time at university in my youth, not even in my own kingdom. Surrounded by scholars, philosophers, arithmeticians who didn’t much care that there was a foreign prince in their midst. So until I returned to inherit the throne I didn’t interact with people of the court that much - the officiousness,” he added, with a humourless smile, “The hierarchy - it was difficult to get used to. But here it’s different. Everyone seems to be friends - the guards, the servants, the courtiers. Geoff certainly has some strange ways.”

“You would like some of the people around here,” Gavin said. “Gus likes numbers and calculations and all that too. And space! And many of the people here have studied widely. And if you like performance - there are players that tour the villages about here that pass through regularly.”

“That sounds incredible,” Ryan said, mournfully.

Gavin stared at him, a little sad at the lack of humour in the man’s other kingdom. He wondered why Ryan had not tried to change that.

“It’s good that you are a scientist,” he fumbled out, wanting to cheer the other man up but suddenly not quite sure how to do it. “A king should be very smart.”

“I am only smart in some things,” Ryan said. “I’m wasted on econo - economics.” He stumbled over the last word.

 _Flubbed it!_ Gavin thought, remembering what Geoff had told him, and let out a giggle before realising that laughing at a visiting royal’s error was probably very rude. He faltered, worried that despite all his friendliness Ryan might take offence - but the other man just glanced at him and started laughing too. 

Like many things it seemed even more hysterical just because it was so late at night, and there were so few people about, and once they both started laughing they couldn’t stop for a good few minutes. When they finally contained themselves Ryan was flushed, his eyes sparkling, and Gavin’s own laughter faded away as he stared at him.

Ryan really was terribly good looking, he couldn’t help but notice. With his blue eyes, and the beard framing his strong jawline, in his fine robes from the banquet. Especially when he smiled like that.

“You should go back to the party,” he said softly, to change the subject when he saw Ryan start to realise he was staring. “Or people will wonder.”

“You should too,” Ryan said, but Gavin did not want to, suddenly - and not just because he did not want to face the tower stairs again. He didn’t move, leaning against the guard rail again, and Ryan remained too - looking up at the stars again, and after a moment Gavin cleared his throat and began to recite him the most epic and glorious tale of Mark Nutt.

 

* * *

 

**5.**

The next day was the hunt.

Geoff did not hunt often, but when they had company any visiting royal or nobleman usually expected him to hold one. As it was, there were zombies enough in the woodlands near the castle, and the forestry was thick and dark enough that the creatures did not get enough sunlight to turn to dust in the morning as they usually did, so often there were plenty left for them to hunt down rather than having to chase about some animal. Still, it was the season for boar, so they set off with that intent - the zombies would provide some sport if they found nothing.

Gavin didn’t usually come along on these trips, but today the weather was fine and - though perhaps he did not like to admit it to himself - Ryan would be there. He himself wasn’t participating, anyway, just riding along with the others, which he enjoyed, and it was certainly very exciting to set off amongst the baying hounds and horns.

Ryan, however, seemed very uncomfortable atop his horse. It was only because Gavin had seen him relaxed the night before that he noticed how stiffly he held his shoulders, how tightly he clutched at the reins. That being said, the king seemed to be hiding it by adopting the most stony look on his face. It made him look angry and disapproving and Gavin could see everyone else eying him a bit warily, especially since he had a rather long spear in hand. If they did find something, Gavin knew, their guest would be offered the kill first.

As it was, they were only half an hour in and the party had mostly split up when Gavin noticed that Ryan was missing. He thought he was probably with Geoff, so he set off himself to go for a little ride alone, bored of following the party that had slowed down as they waited for the dogs to catch a scent.

Of course, because fate seemed to have it in mind for them to keep meeting, he ran into Ryan quite by accident.

The other man was not with Geoff - or _anyone_ \- rather, Gavin turned into a clearing to find him dismounted and sitting by the side of a stream, watching the fish.

“My lord?” he called out, tentatively.

Ryan jumped, then turned, startled. When he saw who it was his face lit up visibly and Gavin couldn’t help but smile.

“Gavin,” Ryan replied. “Well met.”

“You shouldn’t be alone here,” Gavin said, swinging down off his own horse and wandering over. “There are zombies in these woods.”

“It is sunny here,” Ryan pointed out - the clearing was indeed bright and warm - “And besides, I can handle myself.” His hand went to rest at the hilt of his sword and Gavin glanced down at it, eyebrows rising. 

“You aren’t participating in the hunt?” he asked, and Ryan shook his head, pulling a face.

“Killing animals… not really my thing.”

Gavin slowly sat down on the warm sand next to him. He was terribly confused. Even if Ryan had been gentle last night, and obviously was more one for the pen than the sword - he remembered all the stories people had told about the man’s penchant for throwing creatures in holes, or otherwise killing them horribly.

“But you…” he began, before he could really help himself. Ryan looked over at him and snorted.

“Come on then,” he said. “Might as well tell me what people say about me in this kingdom.”

Gavin shifted uncomfortably, but Ryan didn’t seem angry, just resigned - and Gavin himself couldn’t help but be curious about why so many rumours had spread.

“That you go to the Netherworld often. That you use dark magic and made it rain blood and meat. That you turned your servant into a cow and that you put animals in pits.”

“Huh,” Ryan said. “The usual, then.”

“Why is it the usual?” Gavin asked. “I don’t - I don’t believe it, not after talking to you. But so many people do. Literally our entire court is convinced you at least have magic.”

Ryan sighed.

“I am as human as the rest of you,” he replied. “No magic here. There is truth in the stories but… not the way you might think.”

“I do not understand.”

“Not magic,” Ryan replied. “But science. Or attempted science, at least. All of those incidents were experiments that went somewhat awry.”

Gavin stared at him, and Ryan chuckled.

“The cow began to sprout mushrooms after eating some contaminated samples. I isolated it in a pit to study. I have a great interest in chemistry and potion-making, and turning my servant into a cow was another accident - he’s quite fine, I had another potion at hand that turned him back immediately. Scrapped that idea. Too dangerous.”

“And the rain?”

“You know it is possible to create portals to the Nether?” Ryan asked - Gavin nodded - he had heard stories of it. “I was trying to do the same but only within our world, as a faster means of transportation. Sent a pig through but it went wrong; it reappeared in the sky instead and promptly exploded. Hence the dreaded meat-rain.”

“Bloody hell,” Gavin said. “So wait - you have been to the Nether then?”

“My father built a portal there during his reign, but I keep it heavily guarded. It’s dangerous. But I have been in a few times, to collect ingredients for my potion-making.” 

Gavin sat silently, taking all this in. Not magic but _science_ \- everything seemed to become clear now.

Ryan sighed.

“I understand, you know,” he said. “I was away from my people at university for a very long time. They know little about me. And when I returned… I’m reserved, I know. Quiet. Of course they read it as something sinister, especially given my father’s reign. I keep to myself and my experiments are… hard for them to understand, which is why I keep them under wraps for the most part. That backfired though. Magic,” he scoffed. “No more magic in me than in a potato.”

“Potatoes are delicious though,” was all Gavin could think to say, and Ryan barked out a startled laugh.

Gavin frowned as he thought about it more.

“Everyone has such a wrong impression of you,” he said. “Why don’t you fix it?”

“Because it is of use to me,” Ryan said. “People are so afraid of my wrath that they don’t dare attack my kingdom. It is of benefit to my people - keeps us safe.”

“But it must be very lonely,” Gavin said, and Ryan bit his lip, turning away.

“Perhaps. A few about my court know. My servant, Kerry, and some of my guards. But many in the court were very loyal to my father - still are. He and I are… such different people that I fear without keeping up this ruse I would lose their support.”

“Bloody hell,” Gavin said again, and rubbed at his head. “I would hate to be king. It’s all so complicated.”

“Many kings feel the same way,” Ryan said wryly. He shrugged, then. “But in any case, I have a duty to my people and so far I hope I have served them well to keep them safe. And this particular meeting went well, I think. I believe Geoff means to form an alliance with me. I hope so, anyhow. I’m not quite sure what he thinks of me.”

“He thinks well,” Gavin replied immediately. _Or he will when I’m done talking to him_.

Ryan smiled. “That’s a relief. I hate these meetings. Geoff makes it look so easy, and seeing how happy everyone here is… I don’t know.” Something suddenly vulnerable came over his face as he looked away, tracing aimless patterns in the sand with his finger. “I know I have never been particularly suited to rule.”

“You are _exactly_ suited,” Gavin said immediately, surprisingly even himself with how passionately it came out. Ryan turned to him, startled, and Gavin barrelled on. “You are kind. And curious, and you look to knowledge instead of war - that’s the sort of ruler anyone would wish for. The fact that you doubt yourself shows that you aren’t arrogant the way some are. Also,” he added, grinning, “Hunting is the bloody _worst_ so you have good taste in activities at least.”

Ryan laughed at that and Gavin couldn’t help but beam at him. When the king looked over at him again his smile was smaller, almost shy.

“Thank you, Gavin. That does mean a lot to hear.”

Gavin nodded. They settled into a silence, turning back to watch the fish dart about. One of them was a lovely bright orange and looked like a ribbon of gold flitting about in the stream.

Gavin jumped a little when he felt something touch his hand - looked down to see that Ryan had folded his fingers over his. He glanced up at the other man and startled as he realised that Ryan had leaned in towards him. He was very close-

And very beautiful, Gavin realised, under the sun with his blue eyes so soft. It nearly took his breath away. But Ryan was looking at him now with something that made him suddenly nervous. 

He started to open his mouth but Ryan spoke first.

“I have enjoyed your company during my time here,” he said, quiet and genuine.

Gavin could feel his cheeks burning.

“Big change from people who usually find me annoying,” he managed, and Ryan snorted.

“You’re not annoying.”

He was still touching Gavin’s hand, and Gavin looked down at their fingers. Suddenly he didn’t know where this was going. Or where he hoped it was going.

When Ryan kissed him it surprised him.

Maybe it shouldn’t have. Because the other man stared at him for a long moment first - their eyes locked, nearly frozen in place - but even as he leaned in Gavin couldn’t quite believe this was happening. When their lips finally pressed together he was still, stiff, and Ryan immediately started to pull back-

But his senses rushed back in with a sudden shock and before he could evaluate his decision Gavin was surging forward, kissing him back. His eyes had slipped shut but he felt Ryan’s other hand come up, cupping his cheek gently for a moment.

It was brief, and there was little behind it. It would be difficult to fall in love in merely a matter of days, Gavin thought. Even if that was what happened in all the comedies and plays and ballads that he’d heard. They were just stories.

But what was real - what was real was Ryan, here and now, sun-warm and lonely and still so close even as he pulled away that Gavin could feel his breath against his lips. What was real was Gavin, who felt such a fool most of the time, but here and now was with someone who was just as intrigued by all the questions of the world as he was. They were not so much a king and a clown here. He knew, when Ryan kissed him, that maybe it wasn’t love that pushed the other man forward, but five years as a king with everyone terrified of him - you needed to feel something, sometimes.

Everything seemed to fade away as they stared at each other afterwards, faces still very close, the rushing of the stream beside them seeming dull and faint. All Gavin could hear was Ryan breathing heavily, and all he himself could do was stare, eyes wide.

Ryan’s face was flushed and when his gaze finally flickered away, there was something very shy in it. He began to pull back but on impulse Gavin reached up and grabbed at his sleeve, heedless of propriety.

“Sorry,” Ryan began.

“Don’t,” Gavin cut in immediately, still grasping his arm.

He would never have dared touch a king before, besides Geoff. But this entire time Ryan had never treated him like he was lower than him, and given what had just happened - he wasn’t scared, now.

Ryan was still shaking his head.

“I mean it. I’m sorry. I don’t expect anything from you.”

Gavin swallowed hard and Ryan closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

“But I wanted to,” he began, and then trailed off, Gavin watching him in concern.

He didn’t need to say it. Gavin understood. He’d wanted to do that. Maybe these were things that he hadn’t told anyone in a long time, if ever. And in the heat of the moment - or rather, in the still and comfortable quiet that had settled over them - he had trusted Gavin. And felt close to him.

All Gavin could do was nod.

“It’s fine,” he began, but before anything further could happen, a horn blared loudly nearby and they both jumped. It was followed by another, more distant call - but even now Gavin could hear the hounds approaching again, and the rest of the party.

“They must have found something,” he said, and Ryan nodded. He looked disappointed, and awkward now, and Gavin felt a sudden terrible disappointment as well. Wished they could stay here, sit here, and work this out further - but the others would be here soon. He rose to his feet and then reached out his hand. Ryan grasped it, letting Gavin pull him to his feet, and they returned to their horses in silence.

 

* * *

 

**+1.**

Ryan was leaving.

It had been two days since the hunt and their days had been so packed with meetings and court business that he and Gavin hadn’t had much of a chance to talk since then. And truth be told - Gavin had avoided seeking him out deliberately, his thoughts awhirl after what had happened down by the stream.

He didn’t know what he wanted - what had even happened - what Ryan thought of him - what _Ryan_ wanted-

To try and pursue this, to possibly let it develop into something? But when it came down to it - Ryan was a _king_ , and Gavin just a clown. In the moment, after such a heavy conversation, Ryan may have been confused. Maybe, in that instant, he had been attracted. But otherwise…

He absolutely was not upset about this.

Not upset at all - and not upset that Ryan was leaving, or so he told himself as he stood amidst the crowds, watching the king’s party prepare to set off out the gate. Geoff was giving some speech to farewell him but Gavin was barely taking the words in. He stood distant from them, with the guards, arms folded. He hadn’t even said goodbye to Ryan - hadn’t had the chance. Standing beside his horse in his travel robes, surrounded by his guards - looking serious and solemn as always in the presence of the people - Ryan seemed very far away, and the events of the last week seemed very far away as well-

Like it all had been a dream, and nothing but.

An elbow nudging at his side had him jumping, turning to see Dan, standing beside him.

“You okay?” he whispered, and Gavin nodded, uncrossing his arms. He hadn’t told anyone what had happened, not even Geoff - beyond telling him the truth of the rumours and how Ryan had helped him after his fall - he forced a smile for Dan, who smiled back.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled back.

“You look kind of pained.”

“It’s the heat.” Gavin raised a hand and fanned at himself. “I wish we were standing on the wall. It’s cooler in the shade of the tower.”

“No one is on the wall. They were setting up the ballistae in anticipation of that zombie hoard coming in.”

“No, someone’s up there,” Gavin said, pointing. Dan reached up to shade his eyes from the sun. Sure enough there was a dark figure leaning against the tower wall, nearly hidden in the shadows.

“They shouldn’t be there,” Dan muttered - barely were the words out of his mouth than a sudden dread came over Gavin, especially as he saw the way the figure’s eyes were fixed on the king’s party - and then the bow on his back.

He didn’t think. He just acted, trusting his instincts, all of which were screaming at him that something was wrong. Ignoring Dan’s surprised shout beside him, he frantically began to shove his way through the crowds, struggling to get through to Ryan - cursing the fact that he’d stood so far away.

Geoff’s speech was just wrapping up and the crows around them began to applaud. Adrenaline leant Gavin strength as he continued to shoulder his way between the packed groups of nobles, glancing up at the wall - the figure was drawing their bow now.

He burst out from the crowds and immediately launched himself at Ryan, tackling him to the ground. Ryan let out a yell of surprise - but barely had they both hit the cobblestones than one of Ryan’s guards, standing directly behind him, fell with a gurgling cry as an arrow whistled through the air and struck her in the gut.

There was a great uproar of screams from the crowd - one of the horses standing nearby broke free from the guard holding its reins and began to whinny and rear, causing further commotion. The legions of guards standing around were looking about for the attempted assassin-

But Gavin, still sprawled on top of Ryan, scrambled upright quickly. Crawling to the fallen guard, he snatched up her bow and one of the arrows from her quiver, spinning around to where he knew the assassin was. They were taking aim again - but Gavin nocked his own arrow, some old instinct kicking in as he drew his arm back and fired.

The arrow arced true and struck the assassin square in the chest. They fell forward, toppling from the wall and spiralling down to the ground below, drawing more screams as the crowd scattered out of the way.

Gavin lowered his arm, then dropped the bow. His hands were shaking - it had been a long time since he used a weapon. A long time since he killed. But his thoughts quickly turned to Ryan and he turned to the fallen king, a desperate worry shooting through him.

“Are you okay?” he demanded.

Ryan gave a shaky nod. He looked startled, staring up at Gavin aghast - but he was unharmed, Gavin realised, and could have slumped over in relief.

“I’m fine,” he forced out, and Gavin nodded, letting out a rush of breath. 

“My guard,” Ryan added then, turning to look at the fallen woman - Geoff had already ushered people forward to bear her away.

“Take her to the infirmary,” he was snapping - turning to dispatch others to check around for further dangers - “Everyone back inside!”

Ryan, relieved that the situation was being handled, turned back to Gavin, who was still staring at him in concern.

“You can shoot!” he said, and Gavin barked out a laugh.

“I can.”

“You just saved my life.” The shock in his tone faded into something softer as he seemed to register exactly what had just happened.

Gavin smiled, shakily - it had been such a close call, and it was starting to get to him a little.

“I was hardly about to let someone-”

He broke off with a yelp as Ryan’s guards rushed forward to help up their king and one of them seized him by the shoulder and threw him roughly aside. Ryan made a very indignant noise of protest even as he was pulled to his feet and they began to check him over for injury.

“Do not handle him like that,” he barked, genuine anger in his voice. 

“It is just Ramsey’s fool, my lord,” one man began, but Ryan jabbed a furious finger at his chest.

“That ‘fool’ just saved my life.”

Michael had been nearby and he came up now, helping Gavin to his feet.

“Alright?” he asked, and Gavin nodded. Michael turned and looked over at the wall, then down to where the assassin’s body lay, security already rushing up around it. “Holy hell, Gav. That was a good shot.”

Gavin smiled a bit, but was quickly distracted when Geoff strode over.

“Ryan, you need to get indoors. There might be other assassins about. We need to find out who the hell that was and why they were trying to kill you.”

“I have no lack of enemies,” Ryan said darkly. “They likely thought it would be easier to catch me off guard when travelling in your kingdom than at home in my own.”

Geoff nodded, but still looked troubled. He ushered Ryan back inside and Gavin made to follow, but Dan came up then, and so distracted him that by the time he turned back the others had already gone in.

-

Gavin was waiting outside the infirmary when Ryan finally came up. He was flanked by his guards, who were on-edge and tense now, seeming paranoid of another attack - but he dismissed them as he approached, and they obeyed after a moment’s hesitation.

Gavin rose from the bench he’d been sitting on, offering Ryan a small smile now that they were alone in the corridor.

“She is injured but will live, Caleb thinks,” he said, and Ryan gave a relieved nod.

“Thank the gods.”

“Did you find out who it was who tried to kill you?”

“Not yet. Geoff looks into it. But it will not delay my return. As I told him,” Ryan said grimly, “I have many enemies. I just fear it was someone from my own court - but you don’t need to worry about it,” he added, at Gavin’s very concerned look. “I have it under control and it’s hardly the first time it’s happened.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Gavin said, and although Ryan chuckled, he seemed very tired and still a little shaken. Gavin stepped closer to him. “Are you okay?”

Ryan looked down at him and gave another smile.

“I’m fine, Gavin. And thank you, again.”

Gavin flapped a hand, but Ryan was frowning now.

“You shoot very well,” he said slowly, almost accusingly.

Gavin shrugged. “What can I say. Mark Nutt was my great childhood hero.”

Ryan’s lips twitched.

“You’re really something,” he said, but he seemed troubled still, and Gavin looked away. As silence fell between them some odd tension rose up, and Gavin swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry as he recalled what had happened the last time they were alone together. A quick glance at Ryan only proved that the other man had it on his mind too.

“I need to go back home,” Ryan said then, breaking the silence. “But we will see each other again. Geoff is already making arrangements to come over to discuss the alliance, to introduce himself to my court. I would ask that he bring you with him.”

“Of course, my lord,” Gavin said, and Ryan grimaced, looking almost hurt.

“Don’t call me that. Call me Ryan.”

Gavin bit his lip. It had been a long time since he felt his place so acutely, a nearly painful longing curling in his stomach.

“You’re a king,” he said softly, almost a whisper, “I am a fool - I can’t just call you Ryan. It’s different with Geoff-”

“Don’t be like that,” Ryan cut in, and Gavin’s mouth snapped shut. “What fool can shoot like that? What fool can talk of science and math? What fool is so close to their king?”

Gavin bit his lip, looking away. 

“I know,” Ryan said - something almost agitated in it, “That you are not just a fool. I don’t know who or what you are. And maybe Ramsey has appointed you as his jester _now_ , for whatever purpose. But you are not some senseless clown who does nothing but fall over. Gods, Gavin, I’ve never seen someone shoot like that who was not well practiced in archery.”

Ryan stepped towards him and Gavin stared back up at him, hands shaking by his sides. He was tense now, head nearly spinning.

Maybe there were things he hadn’t told Ryan.

They all had their stories, after all, and Gavin’s past was well behind him. He did not often think of it. But Ryan had shared so much with him - maybe there were things he ought to share as well.

Maybe, for the first time in a while, he _wanted_ to tell someone. Most of the time it was easier to just have an act, to laugh and make people laugh.

“Ryan,” he began - the name felt odd on his tongue, like he was breaking some rule - but Ryan’s face had softened now.

“I’m not angry,” he said then, and reached out, taking hold of Gavin’s wrist gently. Gavin relaxed a little, reassured. “In a week we could not expect to know each other. But we know enough. I am not what I seem - mad or a tyrant - you know that now. And I suppose now I know that you are not all you seem either.”

“But you’re going back to your kingdom now,” Gavin said, and Ryan nodded.

“Yes. But Gavin… I meant it when I said I don’t expect anything from you. But I have few enough friends and fewer still that I can trust. So.” He swallowed, reaching out to grasp Gavin’s other hand as well. “So this is just the first of many meetings. I hope.”

Gavin knew what he meant. That he wanted to wait, and see - and take this further, perhaps. He nodded, and Ryan smiled, and for a moment Gavin thought he would kiss him again. He almost wanted him to, he thought. But Ryan didn’t - just leaned forward and embraced Gavin, gently. Gavin’s breath caught a little as he tentatively hugged Ryan back, memorising even in those scant seconds the warmth and feel of the other man’s body against his. Then Ryan pulled back, and offered a small smile before moving away and calling to his guards again. No goodbye. Gavin was almost glad of it, especially as he watched him go.

It was odd. But a few weeks ago they’d all been terribly worried about this visit. About what the Mad King would be like and all the ways things might go awfully wrong.

But now - now Gavin knew more about Ryan than he’d ever expected to, and Ryan knew things about him - they had both surprised each other, it seemed.

He was already looking to the next visit. There was a story here, he thought with a small smile, though he didn’t know the ending yet. A king and a fool - it was the anti-comic, ludicrous, a jest to end in tears. But Ryan was not just a king and Gavin had not been born a fool, and he reached up now and touched his lips and tried not to think about all the places this might take them. It was nearly overwhelming, but there was one certainty at least - he would see Ryan again, and soon. And gods only knew what would happen then, but one thing was for sure - he was looking forward to it. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mechanicals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760592) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends)




End file.
